


✧ | i don't know.

by josuke8



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke8/pseuds/josuke8
Summary: tears will still fall in this unestablished relationship.
Relationships: Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	✧ | i don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> from @lafirmament on tumblr. do not re-upload or use.

it’s hard to love someone who will stay when the world keeps on changing before the hours, you know this by soul and of a small exchange you call experience. they always awaited painstakingly by the end of every year, coaxing everyone to depart from your pitiful life by a small wave. bidding their bittersweet, expected goodbyes, even when their fated absence tears at the lining of your whimpering heart, you’d let them drift away from your weakened grasp because you fabricated your online presence to be known as a prideful coward.

it’s hard to admit what you _actually_ feel when you’ve shown yourself to be nothing short of someone who doesn’t have much worries in life.

that is the life, you wished you had.

… **  
**

for a person with too much boiling pride seething in their soul, you’re strangely patient and make up with all the attention you pour out to him from the bottom of your heart. memories come rolling off the tongue silently as you dig up the many recollections in your phone, scrolling through screenshots and conversations you had with one another through blurry vision - solemn tears and pained laughter to fill up that void you call a heart. 

_people change_. 

they always have.

you deeply love a familiar stranger - a lovable, snarky one at that, but you’d live miles, and miles away. across rough seas, levies, but the space between you two is not much larger than the love you probably had in store for him, you’re the one who starves for his attention after all. you’re the one who starts the conversations … you’re the one who feels empty when not a word is exchanged between you two for only a couple of hours. 

you were the only one who actually cares.

but that is fine, you’d learn to live at the heartbreaking thought of it, having enforced that izumi was simply a part of your schedule - and you were nothing more than a distraction in his lonely world. 

since it’s so easy to lose someone who you’ve never met once in person in your pitiful life, there was never a gleam of hope to begin with … but you begged for one. reaching out for the thing closest to a bright spark - false hope, you’d cherish what you are able to scavenge up from a one-sided relationship, pulling yourself up by your own lies.

this is what you signed up for.

your eyes shined like fairy lights upon the vibration of the device, shoving a chilling hand at the back of your jean pockets in search of it so you can pull it out and sneak a glance at what made it ring. 

… 

great.

nothing, just a notification, someone that’s not him. 

it was never him.

it has been like this for the past three months.

tears fall again, but they remain clueless, sliding down the side of your sunken cheeks. 

_did it had to end like this?_

you don’t know. 

wiping the incoming waterworks with your free hand, you’d wonder what he was doing on the other side of the world.

_is he like this too?_

holding back another sob, you sufficed for a small, _forced_ chuckle before another tear pokes at the corner of your eyes.

you really don’t know. 


End file.
